Elastomer coverings on rubber basis are part of high-performance floor coverings due to their durability and multiple application possibilities. However, the curing and processing additives or agents, respectively, are inclined to emit from the floor coverings in their unchanged, or their chemically changed forms. WO 97/47802 and WO 99/58602 have therefore described floor coverings, which essentially do not cause any annoying odor or health affecting emissions. Such floor coverings are based on polyolefin with a density of <0.918 g/cm3 for the polymer binder. In the course of further development for low-emission floor coverings, it has been shown that the processing methods in the production of such floor coverings may have a substantial influence on their material properties.